


Untitled Drabble #3

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Untitled Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windsorblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/gifts).



Feather soft lips skimmed his chest on their way down his torso leaving behind a trail of over stimulated skin that cried out to be touched and caressed with a demanding firmness. "Quat...please..." The words dripped from his lips, borne on the wings of a breathy sigh.

"please what, Love?" Quatre paused in his sensual worship of Trowa's flesh and let his eyes squarely meet his partner's. "What is it that you want to me to do?"

"Touch me, really touch me...please." Trowa's words were soft, a verbal echo of the way Quatre's fingers stroked lightly, tantilizingly, up and down the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. "please," he repeated. His words a request, respectfully submitted and as respectfully answered.

Quatre shook his head, a gentle smile on his lips. His fingers ghosted up Trowa's muscular thigh, across his hip bone to drift lazily across firm abs. "Not yet my love, but soon, I promise." He dipped his head and kissed along Trowa's collarbone working his way up, the strong column of Trowa's neck, pausing briefly to lick his ear before shifting and moving over to Trowa's exposed inner elbow. Slowly, savoring the taste and the way that Trowa's breathing was becoming more and more shallow he kissed and nibbled until he reached the leather cuff that secured his lover to the headboard. Straddling him Quatre began the same agonizingly slow trip back down the other arm.

Easing down just a bit Quatre allowed the tip of Trowa's cock to brush against his ass. He felt Trowa tense beneath him, heard the air hiss from him and the whispered please that accompanied the sharp inhale after. Quatre shifted and pressed back allowing just the tip of Trowa's cockhead to push in then stopped. "Is that what you want? For me to touch you like that?"

"Yes." The word was accompanied by an upward thrust of Trowa's hips, trying to drive deeper into the moist warmth. Anticipating his reaction, Quatre was prepared and moved forward with him not allowing the anymore depth but not taking away any either. The whimper was deep and low, more a bastard child of a whimper and a growl then a pure form. The growing need beginning to supplant the desire to remain passive and accepting of what ever his partner wished.

Another upward thrust and this time Quatre pushed back to meet it, allowing Trowa to slide deep within him. The whimper became a groan and Quatre pressed his lips to Trowa's swallowing it and tasting Trowa's need and desire on the air as it passed through his mouth. Bodies moved together in complimentary motion, bringing one to the other. The clash of skin against skin reverberating through Trowa and into Quatre.

He could feel Trowa nearing orgasm in the tensing of his muscles, the pulsing of his cock, and the way his thrusts slipped from their measured rhytmn into something more needy and primal. Once again he covered Trowa's lips with his own, capturing his lover's orgasm as if it was a tangible thing, letting it reach out and draw in his from deep with him, allowing them to mix and become one before exhaling sharply, sending it back for Trowa to share.


End file.
